Jones and the Peculiar Town
by TheInkRaven
Summary: Here's how it goes. In Shadow Brook, the people are just as strange as the weather and it didn't take Caleb long to figure that out. But it's still a damned mystery how he found it when it's seven points past hell freezing over.


Luggage? Check. Toothbrush? Check. Cabbie leaving you in the middle of damn nowhere? Big fricken check. Caleb Jones in generally speaking, was tired of all and any bullshit. Wasn't life supposed to give lemon and not faulty cabs? If so, life owed him a lot of lemons. And not the fanfiction kind either! " Great going. You bought a house online and you don't know if it even exists! Wonderful fresh start. Sunshine to whisk away all your sorrows my ass." By now the snow had started to pick and- WAIT. Was it thundering too?! Caleb shook his head vigorously. He refused to think about the possibility of a non existent house and the dampness settling into his coat.

Although, a spark of hope was given as crest the Small hill. Black shapes began to take form of small buildings but as quickly the hope came, it left. Those were not buildings they were tombstones and mausoleums. How wonderful a cemetery. Achoo! Turns out sneezing while you're nose is frozen is a painful bloody mess. Perhaps one of the residents in the mausoleum has a box of tissues to spare? On the bright side the slushy snow gave way to a cobblestone road. Which was quite old but still so much better.

Suddenly, a pair of headlights appeared behind Caleb bathing him in yellow light. He didn't know if he should be overjoyed that someone found him or panic. Maybe he should stick his head in the snow? There wasn't much time to think about it because the rickety farm truck rolled to a stop next to him. A burly man with a puffy chestnut beard wound down the window, giving him a toothy grin. " You must be the new kid!" Caleb sent him a weary look... The best he could with chattering teeth anyway. "H-how did you know?" The driver abruptly belt out a jovial laugh. "Well for one thing there was only one house for sale and well visitors are a bit scarce in these parts."

As the man continued to laugh, a smaller figure arose from the seat where he was presumably sleeping. He adjusted his cap and whacked his friend on the arm while he scolded him in a foreign language. The laughter stopped after whatever the man had said to him. "Good Lord,lad! You're soaked to the bone, should've said somthin' sooner." He jumped out of the truck and yanked the back door open. It was against his better judgment but it felt like hell froze over twice. If he were to die, he'd rather be warmer so he numbly climbed into the backseat. The cab was indeed warm. In fact he could have face planted on the vent it felt so damn good.

The smaller male pivoted in his seat and stuck out his hand. "The names Arthur." The man was more quiet than his counterpart but he had the same mischievous glint in his eyes. "Caleb Jones." Arthur withdrew his hand in surprise. "Geez,you're like a popsicle! Here take this." He dug underneath the seat for a second before tossing him a thick blanket. Caleb took it with grateful nod as he quickly wrapped it around his shoulders. Burying his nose in the bundle he let out a sigh of content.

"Oh, I almost forgot, this guy is Blake!" Arthur stated while he playfully slapped said man's shoulder. "I'm a pretty clever handyman if I do so say myself!" Blake chuckled. The ride was silent other than the occasional bickering of the two in the front seat. They were a unique pair. Caleb wondered how they became friends. As the old truck rattled through town, he noticed most of the windows emitted a warm glow which gave it a lively air. "Hope you don't mind we'll be stopping by the old work place. It's closer than your home." Caleb jolted awake as he was dozing off and blinked owlishly.

"No. No, that's fine. I hope I didn't make you late." Another laugh boomed through the cab. "Oh, no you're just fine! Cranky Bones can handle things by himself for a bit." Arthur chimed in with a groan. "It's Friday, the Nebasky family always show up. Trust me, he'll be more than cranky. The man's a poster child for Midol!" Who was that? Hearing the two men banter about him piqued Caleb's curiosity. But hey,curiosity killed the cat. Right? " Who's Cranky Bones?"

Blake waved his hand randomly in the air as he spoke. "The man is meaner than sin itself. Every morning his feat hit the ground the devil flees! Just the other da-" Blake's tale was put to a halt when Arthur pinched his chest. He shoved the offending hand away and continued talking. " You'll meet him soon enough,lad. Who knows maybe old Bones will take a liking to you." The remainder of the ride was quite, leaving Caleb to his thoughts. What kind of man was Bones? Was he really that hatful or did something happen to make him like that?

Soon the three arrived at their destination... a pizza parlor. Something odd caught his eye. Nah,that couldn't be a hearse. Oh God it was! Following his gaze Arthur let an amused smile grace his features. "Don't worry about it. It's never carried the deceased." Caleb nodded slowly. Where he was from, a hearse was a bad omen. So what did it say about one at a pizza parlor? "Arthur,don't lie to him! The man who drives that beast is dead." Blake ducked out of the truck before his friend could pinch him again. Rolling his eyes Arthur turned to face Caleb. "Don't listen to that lovely twit,Caleb. Bones is a good man, he just has a battered heart that needs a little care."

Caleb had a feeling that if he left the truck something would change his life. Good or bad he wasn't entirely sure but it was waiting behind those doors. He was hope it was a lifetime supply of breadsticks. With that he hopped out of the cab and joined the others.


End file.
